To prevent or delay the development of non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) in individuals who are at high risk by virtue of having Impaired Glucose Tolerance (IGT). Secondary goals include reduction of macrovascular disease and risk factors that accompany IGT and NIDDM.